If Family Cared
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Ruby is a young girl who is currently being neglected by her family after the birth of her younger sister. Ruby feels unloved and worthless and encounters many struggles along with it. Follow her as drama sets in and she tries to regain the love and affection from her parents and sister, Yang.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby P.O.V.

Where did I place it? Where could it be? I can't find it anywhere. It was a Monday morning in the Rose household. And yes, this was normal... me running around looking for my mysteriously disappearing things that is. I hopped over the couch and took a flying leap down the hallway. I was eight years old and couldn't find my science book anywhere. This was bad, mostly because it was up to me to get good grades. I couldn't do that without my book. I scampered around the house in a scurry, eventually entering the nursery where my younger sister, Summer was playing. I checked the toy box and found the remains of the book. Either Summer, or the dog. I have no idea which, but I was mad. I growled.

"SUMMER!" I yelled, snapping the little one year old's attention to me. Summer had silver eyes, a characteristic we shared, blonde hair, a characteristic her and Yang shared, and peachy skin. She was a very pretty baby-toddler-person thingy. You get the point! "What is this?!" Summer's eyes filled with tears. I didn't know if it was my yelling or she knew what she had done. Allow me to explain. Summer was the baby of the family. Everyone was at her beck and call constantly. My older sister, Yang loved her to pieces, so did my parents. You see, Yang was the eldest, the beautiful, cheerful, and responsible one, Summer was the cute one everyone loved, and I, well I was the mistake child. It wasn't always that way. In fact, I used to be the baby, then Summer came along and things went down hill for me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Summer, it's just when people go from loving you dearly to despising you, it hurts a lot. I sighed. "Do you realize the crap I'm gonna go through because of this?" Summer whimpered more, when Yang and Mom ran into the room.

"RUBY ROSE GET AWAY FROM YOUR SISTER!" my mother yelled. I sighed picking up the ruined science book.

"Mom, she destroyed my book." I said as I backed away from Summer, who was still blowing it out.

"That is no excuse for... Doing whatever you did to make her cry!" Yang scolded. I groaned. 'Like you're the one to tell me I'm indecent. To call me the brat.' I mentally argued. But knowing my sister, you didn't want to piss her off. She just discovered her semblance, which was fire. And whenever she gets mad, her hair catches fire and her fist comes hurling at me.

"I didn't do anything. I just scolded her for destroying my book." I said.

"Excuse me, with your little attitude you've been pulling, you deserve it." Yang jetted her hip out to the side and put a hand on it, glaring at me with angry red eyes. Never did lilac eyes look at me anymore. Only royally pissed red ones. I exited the room, saying nothing, but Mom grabbed my arm.

"Your father will deal with this when he gets home." Mom hissed. I pulled away and walked into the living room, grabbing my book bag and plastic bag that held my lunch.

...

I rushed down the sidewalk, the wind blowing through my hair and my silver eyes scanning everything around me. I was pretty fast, but I never was fast enough to escape the clutches of Cardin and his friends. Cardin was probably the second most cruel person right after Lolina Bennett, the leader of the Schnee massacre back in the olden days. I tripped over a stump in the road, falling flat on my face. Cardin chuckled, grabbing me by my short black hair and pulling me up to face him.

"Aw, poor wittle Wuby." he mocked with a grin. I shivered. "Don't worry, I've got a special job for you. You know that necklace I took from that fauns chick a while back?" I nodded, remembering exactly what he was talking about. Cardin had stolen a sapphire necklace from a faunus girl with black hair and striking golden eyes. I remembered how we barely got away, she had a red headed bull faunus with her and he actually beat me to a point I passed out, but in the end, I just woke up in Cardin's room with the necklace. I guess he drug me there. "Well I need you to bury it in the woods. Somewhere nobody but you can find it. I'm gonna make the freak look for it, and knowing you'll do your job right, she'll never find it."

"Why taunt her? We already took it, isn't that enough?" I asked.

"No, I want to see exactly how far she'll go for it. I want more kitty cat tears." Cardin smirked, pushing me back onto the ground and throwing me the necklace. "Go do as your told." and with that, a scrambled out to the wilderness.

...

I snuck around in the forest. I didn't want to attract grim, that wouldn't end well. Suddenly I heard a whimpering. I silently found the source, and it was the faunus girl that owned the necklace I had in my right hand. I silently, and rather gracefully snuck behind her, putting the silver chain around her neck and fixed the clasp so it'd stay.

"Adam?" she asked.

"No, I'm returning it. I'm sorry, I honestly had no other choice. But it's yours. The same guy that made me take it is going to tell you that it's buried in the woods, don't wear it tomorrow. Otherwise, it's all yours." I said, backing back into the shadows. She snapped her attention to me. I trembled. Faunus were told to be violent and rather scary people. She crept towards me, golden eyes affixed on me.

"You know, I can see right through you. You're afraid of me, aren't you?" she asked. I shivered.

"N-No offence." I replied.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now. Let me guess, I eat other people and am after the government?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"No. I'm simply an orphan. Nothing more, nothing less. So don't be afraid when I look you in the eye." she said simply.

"I-I'm sorry about your home situation." I said.

"It's fine, something in me tells me that yours isn't that great either." she said. "Do you need to talk anything out?"

"I-I don't even know your name. And how do you know that things aren't too great?" I asked.

"Our eyes, they both have that same gleam. That glint when one lacks love and care. And I'm Blake by the way." she introduced.

"I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

"So I was right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, sorta. I used to be showered with love by my family, especially my sister, Yang. Then little Summer came along and now everyone hates me. I don't know why." I explained.

"It must be hard. Whenever I feel upset, I come out to the woods and watch the stars. Whenever a soul dies, it becomes a guardian angel, and that angel watches over you from the stars. If you look at that one right there, that's my mother." Blake pointed to a star. I shivered a bit from the wind. Blake chuckled before pulling her into a gentle hug and rubbing my arms to try and keep her warm. "Should've brought a jacket, honey." Blake giggled.

"Y-Yeah." I shivered, snuggling into my new found heat source.

"It's nice, I've always been on my own. Well, me and a boy named Adam. But he only snuggles with me when it's that or freeze to death." Blake commented.

"I haven't snuggled with Yang since Summer was born." I felt tear try to roll down my cheeks, but they didn't. I looked up at Blake who was so focused on the stars above us. "Blake."

"Yes." Blake answered.

"Can we meet here tomorrow night?" I asked. Blake looked down at me.  
"Sure if you really want to." Blake said, looking flabbergasted with my question.

"Yeah, let's be friends from now on, ok." I stuck out my cold pinkie. Blake hesitated before wrapping her equally as cold one around mine.

"Yeah, friends." Blake said.

...

I snuck into the house, it now being midnight. Inside everything was dark. I snuck to the kitchen and look in the covered for something to eat, eventually deciding on chips. I grabbed the bag and went out to the backyard on the swing set to eat, making caution not to awake anyone.

After finishing my snack I changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth before tucking myself into bed. I rolled onto my side and look at Yang, who was snoring across from me. Blake's touch, it was so gently, so careful, the way Yang's used to be. Now the only one who'd feel that loving touch was Summer, but maybe I didn't need it from Yang. Maybe I needed it from the faunus girl. I guess I was just a co-dependent creature.

...

"Aw! Yes." Yang nodded her head with a smile. She was going over yes and no with Summer, who was sitting in her lap. Summer kept saying yes and shaking her head, then saying no and nodding. Yang was just eating her up as usual. Personally, I thought it was adorable, but I'd never be allowed to play that game with Summer. I was the 'monster' of the household. I looked in the mirror in Yang and I's room. I was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans with holes in them and a long sleeved red tee shirt. I grabbed my black jacket off of the coat rack and draped it over myself before heading out to the living room, grabbing my stuff and leaving once more.

...

I sat there on the swing, I hadn't packed myself anything to eat. I didn't exactly think of it, but now I was hungry. Nobody ever went on the swings by the forest that was infested with grim, which was the exact reason I did. Nobody was around to distract my inner thoughts, I could even cry if need be. Nobody would come to pick on me if I was there. But this time, I heard footsteps coming my way. A presence in the swing next to me and suddenly a piece of bread lied in my lap. I looked over at the source, coming in contact with happy gold eyes.

"You looked hungry, I actually had made it last night so it's pretty fresh." Blake said. My jaw dropped.

"You make your own bread?" I asked in awe.

"I'm a faunus, I have no other choice. This recipie is actually one that's been passed down from my mother's side for over a hundred years." Blake replied, taking a bite out of the slice she had been munching on. I smiled before taking a bite and... HEAVEN!

"You're a great cook, Blake." I said happily. "Hey, maybe I can bring the chicken, lettuce, cheese, and chipotle sauce, and you make the bread, and we can make chicken chipotle Paninis."

"I've never had that before. Sure, why don't we do that. I'll bring the skillet and we'll make them for dinner tonight. A bit of a different spot since we'll be cooking, but I'll show you around." Blake agreed.

"Ok. Do you always cook?" I asked.

"I have to eat, don't I." Blake replied.

"Do you live in a foster home?" I asked.

"No, but a place that semi shelters orphans and those less fortunate. I have to cook a lot for Adam too, but it's basically cook or go hungry. I normally cook for the little kids that can't. " Blake explained.

"Lucky for them." I said, stuffy another bite into my mouth.

"Anyone there has no hope for the future. They won't have a chance. You, even with the crap that you put up with are very lucky. You at least have a chance." Blake said, taking another bite. I look over at her.

"Is it because you're a faunus?" I asked.

"Is what because I'm a faunus?" Blake asked.

"That you're stuck at a place that sounds so hopeless." I said, making myself more clear. Blake sighed.

"There are humans there too. But because of the law, they have a chance later on. I, unlike them will be destined to stay there or live in the streets. I'd rather be somewhat warm and have food to eat." Blake said.

"Why is it that it matters whether you're a faunus or a human? Why do we even classify them as different? We're the same, only you have super powers and stuff." I asked. Blake giggled but then became serious again.

"I don't know. There are always people that want nothing more than to crush those beneath them. It'll always be a power struggle." Blake said. "And why it matters so much to others, I have no idea."

"It's weird." I said simply.

"Yeah." Blake agreed.

...

So there we sat, right there in front of the fire, I watching Blake's every move as she cooked the sandwiches. Suddenly, she handed me a cleaned out pumpkin that served it's purpose as a bowl, or in this case, a plate. I hesitated, but grabbed it and began to eat my sandwich.

"OW! It's hot!" I exclaimed. Blake chuckled a bit.

"Of course it is. I just got down cooking it." Blake said.

"Well it hurt." I huffed, blowing on the sandwich a bit. Blake started to fix hers, her eyes quickly losing the light that had just been directed at me, and became dull, kinda sad looking. "Blake."

"Yeah." Blake replied in a melancholy voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just nervous about the test results." Blake said.

"What test?" I asked.

"The test you take to see if the White Fang can use you in battle. It's my only shot at a better life, I don't want to miss out on it." Blake explained.

"W-White Fang?" I asked in fear.

"Yes. It's the only chance faunus like me have. Especially if you don't want to end up where I am. If they can use me like they use Adam, I will never have to worry about arrogant demons like Cardin." Blake explained. "And trust me, I've been too close to so many of them."

"S-Sorry, it's just in school..." my voice trailed off.

"I know. It's supposed to be a pack of the devil's helpers or something. Yet, we hail the monsters that is the Schnee family, the ones infamous for torturing and killing those who got in the way of not only their sales, but access to the political theater." Blake explained, flipping her sandwich into her bowl. I guess that being faunus, she didn't have anything to lose by insulting the most powerful family in the world.

"I guess. But they can't all be bad. I mean, don't the heads at the moment have a little girl named-"

"Weiss, yes. And she is very unfortunate. I'm pretty sure that she'll thank her murders, with a father like hers, I would." Blake said.

"Why? Why does she have to die?" I asked.

"Because she'll turn out like the rest. They're like wolves, they're cute when they're little and when they grow up, they're dangerous." Blake explained.

"Everyone has a choice. I have faith in her, and I have faith that you'll move on from this bitterness." I said. Blake looked over at me.

"This, this is the result of your races' arrogance and cruelty. Take it up with idiot followers like your freaking parents." Blake hissed. "People like them, people like Alexander Schnee, the deserve to die. They _must_ die. Die for the crap they've condemned innocents to." Blake started to cry. I scooted over to her and pulled her into a hug. Blake continued to sob a bit. "And I won't rest until that is changed."

"Just think about what I said. I'd hate to see you go down this road over a situation that can be fixed." I said. Blake pulled away from me and looked down at her bowl.

"Unless the past can be undone, bloodshed is the only think that can heal this hurt." Blake murmured.

...

I lied there on the couch, Yang was sitting on the floor eating her ice cream while watching something stupid on TV.

"Hey, Yang." I started.

"Save it. I'm trying to watch TV." was Yang's reply. I groaned.

"I need to talk to someone." I complained.

"Well talk to someone that isn't me." Yang growled, her eyes turning red as she turned to glare at me. I got up and left to our room and lied down in my bed.

"I wonder if I can do anything to help Blake?" I thought aloud.

...

A few months past. Blake happened to get in the White Fang's army and things continued on their route at home. I was walking down the street the address Blake sent me. I looked around. Odd the White Fang would pick such a fancy neighbor hood to hide in. Actually scratch that, a lot of business owners lived there it made perfect sense. I came across a big house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Blake, who looked a lot less stressed out and afraid. She hugged me.

"Hey." Blake greeted happily. I hugged her back tightly. Blake had kinda been like a Yang (Before Summer came along) to me. Blake seemed to feel as if whenever I was around she had to protect me and make sure I was ok. I spent so many nights out in the wilderness with her and Adam, me drifting off in Blake's lap, Blake fussing with my hair, making sure each strand was in it's perfect place, and Adam would be dissecting something. Why? I have no idea, but I got used to it. I missed Blake. All the stories she told me, well, you know the whole faunus oral tradition thing. Too bad she couldn't read or write. I was going to help her, but she didn't understand English writing. The letters are a lot different than her native language apparently. She taught me some of her native tongue and claims it's easy. It is not an easy language. Precious and horrific sound too similar I called a cute little baby otter horrifying.

"I missed you." I murmured into her shoulder. Blake had gotten a bit taller, now to reach her shoulders I had to stand on my tippy toes.

"I missed you too. Oh, here, put these on." Blake handed me a pair of fake cat ears similar to hers with magician string, so nobody would see the string. She tightened them so they'd stay put and grinned. "Good, now you won't get gutted." I felt my stomach twist at this remark.

"G-Gutted?" I stuttered.

"Haha. Yeah, the people here are a little... Racist? I guess that's the right term. We wouldn't want any Ruby stew now would we?" Blake said.

"They actually eat people?" I asked.

"Yeah, my tribe actually went to war with one of the heavily cannibalistic tribes. It ended well for the other tribe. Not so much us." Blake said casually. "Not practiced as much anymore, so don't fret." I clung to Blake's arm.

"I'm staying right here just in case." I said.

"Don't worry, I told them my little sister was visiting." Blake said.

"Little sister?" I asked.

"We're not identical, but if you had cat ears, we could pass as siblings." Blake said. "And I kinda adopted you as a little sister on top of it."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said a little more happy. Blake led me to a big room with a few staffs and other weapons.

"You said you liked weapons. I thought I could teach you a bit on this." Blake pulled out a sword.

"Yeah, let's do that!" I exclaimed. Blake giggled and handed me a sword and began to teach me proper tribal faunus techniques when suddenly,

"Blake! There's a human in the house! Get your weapon prepared for battle!" a man exclaimed. Blake's eyes widened before nodding and setting up her prized weapon named Gambol Shroud for battle. She grabbed my hand and drug me out to the crook between two of the houses.

"Ruby, I need you to leave now. If they find out I snuck you in, bad things are gonna happen." Blake said, giving me one last hug. "I'll write to you as soon as I can, but understand this will probably be the last time we see each other face to face."

"We can meet in the woods." I said simply. Blake was my only friend, I couldn't not see her.

"No, we're moving. Didn't you notice the boxes. We're going to go try and get jobs as a Schnee maid undercover." Blake explained, squeezing me a bit tighter. "I could very well fall in battle, this could be THE last time." I was clinging to Blake for dear life now.

"You can't leave me when your my only friend." I sobbed.

"I've got you, and if I die, I'll watch over you, remember what I told you about stars?" Blake asked.

"You mean that the stars are where the angels live?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be with my mom and dad. I'll even see my brothers and sisters. And every moment, I can watch over you, keep you safe. And each night, you can see me and talk to me. You'll never lose me because even if we can't exchange letters, we'll be looking at the same night sky." Blake explained, rather frantically, like those emotions and fear were truly tearing her apart. I gave her one more big squeeze before being released completely.

"Ok. G-Goodbye, Blake, I-I'll see you later." I whimpered. Tears streamed down Blake's cheeks.

"If I live, I'll come back for you," Blake said. "I promise. And one day, we'll live in one of these houses. Goodbye for now, Ruby."  
"THERE!" the same voice from the weapon room exclaimed. I turned to face them, now not wearing the cat ears Blake gave me. He beat the baseball bat in his hand a few times. "Caught you, you filthy rat." I felt my heart stop. Blake put herself in front of me.

"Don't touch her." she hissed. He pushed Blake onto the ground and swung the bat at my head. Blake looked over at me. "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the mand continued beating me with the baseball bat as Blake cried, being pulled back by a bunch of other men, including Adam. Blake was no longer in my vision, just a bunch of royally pissed off faunus. I felt my head become extremely heavy as everything went black.

...

"Sh. Sh. Just relax, I've got you." I heard a voice say. It was Blake. She was carrying me bridal style through my neighborhood. She lied me on the swing on the front porch and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, this is goodbye." tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Not goodbye. It's see you later." I said with a soft smile, trying to earn a similar one from my best friend. Blake nodded.

"Yes, see you later." Blake said with a whimper. "Farwell, my friend." Blake got up and started to walk away.

"Bye-bye, Blakey." I said as she disappeared into the shadows. I pulled myself to my feet and walked into the house. Yang was in the living room, playing with Summer as usual. "Yang, m-my head, I think it's bleeding, can you help me find some pain medicine?" I asked Yang scowled.

"Do it yourself, I'm babysitting." Yang spat.

"But sis-"  
"Don't call me that!" Yang yelled. "And your head hurts? That's your problem." I looked down at the maroon liquid on the floor.

"Y-YANG! IT'S REALLY BLEEDING! IT'S EVERYWHERE! HELP!" I started to freak out. Summer had a slightly concerned look directed at me and Yang huffed as she got up to see what was going on.

"Fine, I'll check it out." Yang huffed as she walked over to me. My vision started to blur and I hit the floor with a big THUMP!

...


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby P.O.V.

_Dear Blake,_

_ How's things? I've missed you and hope you'll return very, very, very soon. How's Adam? Is he well? I've been good myself. Well relatively speaking. Cardin's picking on me again :( Oh well, he's ten times my size so I ain't gonna piss him off. Our cat, Mr. Whiskers died a few days ago. I'm gonna miss him. Anyways, Yang made the volley ball team, I'm happy for her. I miss you so much, please respond as soon as possible._

_XOXO,_

_Ruby Rose._

_Dear Ruby,_

_ I think you need a companion of some sort. I'm sorry about your cat. Adam's been fine, and I've been ok as well. Mostly just tired from walking really long distances everyday just to get work done. Trains just had to be fast. Think about what I said. My job is very, very dangerous, I may not be around long enough to come back to you. Find another friend, I'd hate for you to be lonely._

_Lots of Love,_

_Blake Belladonna._

I hit the ground pretty hard. Scrambling out of the way, ignoring my scrapped knees, I ran away as fast as I could. No way I was going to hang around. A house is NOT a home. What idiot could ever think that? I ran and ran until I hit the ally where nobody could find me. It started to rain. Just my luck. I hurried and ducked under the cover of an old abandoned cafe. Beside it was a box filled with random crap. I emptied it, and PLOP! There I found something actually worth keeping. A big fluffy light brown teddy bear that was a little beat up. I gripped it and sat down into the box I had just emptied.

"You're so cute." I smiled. "I'm Ruby. I guess I'm not the only one mistreated. Who'd throw away something as cute as you?" I looked down at the slightly wet bear. "I guess if I'm gonna take you home, I might as well name you." I looked around and thought hard. "Ming. Your name is hereby, Ming." I decided, squeezing the stuffed bear tightly. The comfort. I hadn't felt such a comfort since Blake had left five months before. Who knew? I snuggled the teddy bear more, feeling a bit more at ease and kinda forgetting I was in the middle of an ally.

Mother, and father. My apologies to you  
I have gotten quite scared, so I'm sucking on my thumb  
My brother and sister, I'll see you both later  
I'm quite reckless, IN THESE WORN-OUT SHOES. Yea!

With every worry, spreading oh-so-fast, on my face  
If it's alright with you, I'll just replace it!

I tell myself that I will be, oh-so-loved  
If I could only, find a stronger blade  
I would cut off my face!

Those spoken words that tell me, in my head, I will be alright  
I just need to clear my crazy filled mind ...

Why not, I don't know?

I got hurt while playing with the creation of tomorrow

And closing the empty gap, behind the broken seams

To everybody, I bid you adue  
I drool from the throbs, in my pounding chest

Is this what you really want to see? You will make a big fool of yourself!  
Is this what you really want to see? You will make a big fool of yourself!

AHHHHH this burden is still, no good  
The machine must be, way bigger, so it can go through the heart

I tell myself that I will be, oh so very very loved  
If I could only, find a stronger blade  
I would cut off my face!

-

Why not, I don't know?

I got hurt while playing with the creation of tomorrow

And closing the empty gap, behind the seams

Everything from me is completely ripped off  
The empty cell laying there, are just gone  
So I just won't erode sweetly away  
not in the place that I, used to be!

Just give up. ah, shut up, you are all so full of big lies  
I want the answer, I want to cheat, so give it, right now!  
You don't wanna change? Not even a little?  
Nothing? This isn't me!

I pull off thousands of broken seams

I put the flame out of my immortal life  
It doesn't matter who I am. As long as I change!

...

I woke up curled up on the ground with Ming in my arms. Suddenly all I could see was a bunch of people huddled around me. They all look relived to see me awake. Suddenly this reported started asking me what happened to me. I looked around to see the cafe was now ashes.

"I-I don't know, I was sleeping." I said.

"Were you in the least bit aware that the White Fang attacked this building while you were out? Where are your parents?" another reporter informed me. Maybe Blake kept me safe during the attacks. But if that's the case, why didn't she take me in like she promised? I looked around, still drowsy and quite frankly, wanting my own bed. I felt the world spin around as things blurred and I collapsed.

...

I looked at Ming who I had finished fixing up. She now was all stitched up and had a big patch heart over her chest. I snuggled her as I crawled into bed to get some shut eye. Maybe Blake was waiting for me to get some rest. That had to be the case, right?

...

I sat on the bench at school with Ming in my arms. I had hoped for peace that day, but who would give me that? I sighed and lied down, watching all the other kids have fun. Why did this have to happen to me?

...

I was nine. My family and I were on our way to a camping trip. I looked over at Yang in the seat beside me who was busying herself with her scroll. Mom was driving and Dad was playing with little Summer. I sighed and looked out the window with Ming in my arms. Blake sounded a bit disappointed when I told her about Ming, I wonder why. Ming's been a better friend than anyone I could have until Blake returned. I had a special friend until Blake came back to take me in like she promised.

The site we always go to is an ever green forest with a big stream and cliffs. In the winter, it's always so pretty with the snow, but that's when the beowolves come out. I loved that place. It was beautiful, especially in the fall. I mean, nice weather, pretty place, what could get any better?  
...

"Ruby, go gather firewood. Oh, and take Summer with you, Yang and I need some peace and quiet." Mom demanded. Mom and Yang were stretched out on pool chairs, Yang texting Brian, her friend, and Mom reading a book.

"Ok, Mom." I said as I went over to Summer and grabbed her little hand, leading her into the forest.

...

As we walked, Summer kept looking up at me. I finally asked her what she was wanting and she practically knocked me over with a hug.

"Summwr wuves Wuby." Summer cued. I returned the hug and stroked her blonde hair.

"Ruby loves you too, Summer." I said. Summer seemed to not really want to let go of me, so kept a hold on her. I almost never got to spend time with Summer, nobody would let me. Every time I cuddled with Summer, Mom scolded me for 'hurting her'. I wouldn't ever want to hurt Summer. I love her too, so I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm out to get her. I eventually released Summer and continued the search for firewood.

I found a bunch over by a try looked over at Summer. She was currently sucking on her thumb and looking around.

"Summer, stay right there. Don't move, I'll be back." I said as I turned my back and went over to gather the wood. As I scooped up the wood, I was about to force more into my arms when SPLASH! I turned around to see Summer in the stream we were near. I ran over and tried to grab her, but I couldn't reach.

"WUBY! WUBY! SAVE MWE!" Summer screamed, her voice getting muffled by the water. I jumped into the stream without a second thought, immediately being exposed to the ultra strong current. I tried my best to paddle towards Summer, but I had a hard time. Eventually I was able to grab her tiny body, pull her close to my chest, and try to swim to the edge. Unfortunately, I couldn't get there without being sucked under water several times and soon enough I got my jacket caught in a rock and I couldn't get away. I started to scream, but my voice was muted by rushing water. Suddenly I saw Mom, Dad, and Yang rush to us.

"Hand over Summer!" Dad demanded. I did my best to extend my arms with little Summer curled up in them. Dad grabbed her and started to try and wake her. Mom extended her hand after I begged for five minutes for someone to help _me_. I grabbed onto Mom and was discarded to the side as soon as I was on the ground. I fell flat on my face, exhausted. Dad then pulled me up by my hair. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"S-She's dead." Yang sobbed. I felt my own tear roll down my face.

"T-Try getting the water out of her lungs." I suggested.

"We did. Why are you such a little demon you would kill someone as innocent and sweet as Summer? HUH! ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE IMPISH DEVIL!" he yelled. I felt more tears form.

"I didn't drown her. I promise. I told her to stand right where I left her while I grabbed the wood and next thing I know it she's in the water. I tried to save her, bu-"  
"THAT'S A LOAD OF BS!" he yelled. I cried more.

"You are truly a despicable little girl." my mother glared. I sobbed more.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" I begged. Dad let go of me and cradled pale, beautiful, lifeless, little Summer and walked off with Mom. Yang was still whimpering to herself. I crawled over to her. "Yang, I promise I didn't do it. I was only trying to-" SLAP! I held my now red cheek. Yang growled before grabbing me and shoving me hard onto the ground then kicking me several times. "YANG! YANG PLEASE! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! YANG!" I begged as she beat on me. Eventually Yang had her fill and knock me back into the stream and walked away. I clung to the edge with the last of my energy. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Summer." I whimpered.

...

On the top of the mountain, at the cliff's edge, a white grave stood. 'Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter' it read. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I looked at it from a distance. I wasn't allowed anywhere near it. Currently, Mom and Dad were in the car and Yang was crying at the grave. I wanted so badly to run over there, snuggle closely to Yang and wail my eyes out, but I knew I couldn't. I had accidently caused it after all. What would Summer do to me? I mean, she loved me, she trusted me, I failed to keep her safe. I walked over to the now frozen stream and cried. I caused it. I was at fault. I sobbed more.

"Summer, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" I broke down into uncontrolled sobs and sniffles.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you pathetic excuse for a person." Yang's cold, bitter voice came from behind. I continued to sob as she slapped me before walking away.

...

I looked in the mirror. I was covered in bruises and scrapes. The winter was cold, bitter, and sad like my family. After Summer's death, they truly, truly, truly hated me. I had written to Blake about it, and she said that she was trying her best to get her mission complete so she could return and take me in, get me out of this hell house. I slipped on my now only, simple red dress and simple flats with no socks, and my dress with no jacket to protect my exposed arms. I ran outside to get to school, quickly passing the world around me. I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until I wasn't heading to school, I was heading to some unknown place. I saw an old, rusting play ground and decided to stop there. I then spotted something on the swing set. I walked over to see it was a girl about two years older. She, much like me, was covered in bruises, some she was trying to hide with her snow white hair that cascaded around her, creating a blanket around her. She had icy blue eyes that were affixed on what looked to be a picture. I sat in the swing beside her quietly.

"Did you need to escape too?" I asked. Her attention snapped to me. I could see in those blue eyes she was afraid.

"Yes, why?" she said in a more demanding voice.

"I just was curious. Who's in the picture?" I asked.

"That is none of your business." she scoffed.

"Come on, tell me. I have a picture on me to. I have three. Here, I'll show you." I pulled three small pictures out of my pocket. I scooted my swing closer and showed her the first one. "This is my older sister Yang." I showed her a picture of Yang and I when we were five and seven. "This is my late younger sister Summer." I showed her a picture of little Summer curled up in the green grass. " And this is my best friend, Blake. She's far away though, and is always telling me I may never see her again." the girl looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"You're really open about this aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about my problems if you tell me yours." I said.

"Why such an interest?" she asked.

"Because keeping it in hurts sometimes. You look like you and I have some things in common." I said. She sighed and handed me the picture.

"My family. The elderly man is my grandfather, the middle aged man is my father, the woman with white hair is my aunt, the little girl is me, and the pasted in woman with lots of red curls is my mother. I never met her because she died when I was a baby." the girl explained.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Save it. I don't need sympathy." the girl said coldly.

"You seem to." I said.

"What do _you _know about that? For heaven's sake, you look like you were on the bad end of a beating." she scoffed.

"I was. And I will be when I get home. You look the same, you know." I said.

"And if I am?" she said.

"We should be able to talk about it. I always feel like there's a gaping hole in my heart that no matter what I try to do, I can't fill in. My family hates me. They just disliked me before Summer died, but now they all hate me. Before Summer came along, Yang and I were so close. Then Summer was born and Yang ignored me and yelled at me constantly. When Summer died, she and everyone else started to beat me. My friend Blake, she said once her mission is over, she'll come back and take me in, so I'm hanging on until then." I explained.

"And you think that a faunus girl can support you?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Even if we live in a cardboard box under a bridge, I'd be happy because somebody would love me and I'd feel safe." I said

"I guess I feel the same way. My father's been bitter ever since my mother was killed by the White Fang. And they continue to attack our company, so every day, my father comes home frustrated and angry, that makes for a very, very difficult childhood." she said the last part a bit angrily.

"Is that why your covered in bruises?" I asked.

"Yes, that is why I hide here all the time." she said bitterly. I gently gave her shoulders a squeeze before handing her picture back.

"I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is to feel like there isn't any escape." I said.

"Your friend is much like my aunt, Delilah. She takes care of me when she's not working. She's a doctor." the girl said.

"Maybe one day, she'll take you in." I said.

"She can't afford to piss off my father. He'll have her thrown in jail for it." the girl explained.

"Geez, tough family." I said.

"I guess people wouldn't expect that from the Schnees, but yes, very, very, very, tough family." she said.

"Wait, Schnee? Are you... Weiss! That's it." I finally remembered the name I was looking for.

"No, duh, sherlock." Weiss scoffed.

"Sorry, I probably should've caught on." I said. Weiss had a small smile creeping on her lips. She got up and gave my swing a small push, making it move a bit. I giggled. "Nice to be a kid isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's why I come here. What's your name?" Weiss said, sitting back in her swing and starting it.

"I'm Ruby Rose." I said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Weiss said as we soared into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby P.O.V.

I ran to the swing set as fast as I could. I took a flying leap into the swing and giggled before slipping off of it and on the dirt floor.

"I told you it wouldn't work, you dolt." Weiss scolded. She was sitting at the top of the slide holding Ming for me. I chuckled.

"It was fun to try though." I said.

" Well I don't understand your death wish." Weiss scoffed. I crawled up the slide and sat next to Weiss.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You're injured and acting like an idiot. How am I to know you're not going to get yourself killed in one of these stupid antics, huh?" Weiss asked, handing me Ming.

"W-Well I guess there's always a possibility. But how about this, why aren't you being fair to me and making me worry sick about you at night when you don't have a sibling to think of, why don't you call the police. I don't want to lose you." I reasoned. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, I'm not losing my ties to the Schnee family over a few bruises. That's not going to happen, ok. And if you ask me, I'd say screw Yang and call the police. You'll probably be separated anyways and you'll have a shot at an actual home. " Weiss said.

"I can't that to her. Even if she's hurt me badly, I still love her. I love her enough to deal with all of it so she can still be loved on by Mom and Dad." I explained.

"That's stupid." Weiss crossed her arms.

"So is dealing with the crap you go through every day over a dust company." I defended.

"A dust company that can have me set for life." Weiss said. "I won't have to ever worry about money."

"How about your health?" I argued.

"Are we _really_ doing this?" Weiss growled.

"Yeah, I want to know why. WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WH-"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY! I'M SCARED! THERE, I SAID IT! I'M SCARED OF ENDING UP ALONE! MY DAD IS ALL I HAVE MY AUNT IS DYING OF CANCER!" Weiss yelled. I froze.

"S-She is?" I asked.

"Yes, and my grandfather was assassinated a few nights ago. That's why I'm not calling. I don't want to end up truly alone, ok. I want to deal with the pain and have somebody rather than be fine and alone." Weiss explained, a tear rolling out of her eye. I noticed when she cried, she only allowed herself one tear. I didn't know why or even how she could possibly do it. I wrapped my arms around Weiss and began to sob myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Weiss patted my head.

"Why are you crying?" Weiss questioned.

"Because I don't want you to suffer but I don't want you to be alone either." I sobbed. "You've been a good friend to me. I only want you to be happy."

"Just don't leave me, ok. I'll be happy if I can at least have one friend in this world." Weiss said with a gentle smile. I squeezed her tightly and sobbed some more. "Chill, Ruby, I'm fine. In fact, I'm more concerned about you, why does your hair feel fried."

"Because I got in a dispute with Yang and her semblance is fire." I answered between sobs.

"This is getting ridicules! You're always half charred!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You get used to it after a while." I replied reaching up to stroke Weiss' white silk she called hair.

"Ruby, I mean it this time, figure something out or I'm calling social services on your family." Weiss said in a cold, dead serious voice.

"Weiss you can't!" I exclaimed.

"Watch me, I'm tired of seeing you like this." Weiss said.

"I'll think of something just don't." I said.

"Fine, you have three days for this sh*t to stop." Weiss said. I thought for a moment. If I fought back, I was really gonna get it, but Weiss was a very stubborn girl and I had to do something. THINK! THINK! THINK! AH! I GOT IT!

"Hey, Weiss, can I ask you a question?" I started.

"Within reason." was Weiss' reply.

"If it were just you and I, would you be alone?" I asked. She quirked an eyebrow.

"No, why?" Weiss asked.

"Because I have an idea." I said.

"And what is it?" Weiss asked.

"We're gonna run away!" I exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen." Weiss said.

"Hear me out. We'll be together so we won't be alone, neither one of us will get hurt, and we can live in peace. Then, when Blake comes back for me, we can all live together. All three of us. Whatdaya think?" I explained.

"I-I... I guess it makes sense. But how? How are we gonna survive on our own. We can't get jobs. Heck, we won't be able to get educated to even get a job. And what about food, I am NOT eating bugs. And shelter. What about that?" Weiss said.

"That's where you come in." I said. Weiss blinked.

"Huh?"

"Take some money, we can buy a small house, and invest the rest. If we are careful, we should be able to eat for years. So get a ton of money. As much as you can get your hands on." Ruby said.

"I-I guess so. Yeah, if we do this right, we can actually escape. Let's plan this out!" Weiss exclaimed, getting excited.

"Ok, so tonight go online and make a separate bank account under my name. I have no birth certificate or records to find so it'll be safer that way. Then go looking for a fairly nice sized house and with the money you've transferred from your dad's account to ours pay for it up front. Already have your bags packed and be ready to go. I'm gonna be at your house waiting around one AM with a car I hotwired. We'll then drive to or house and BAM! We're free." I explained.

"Ok, how much money do I transfer?" Weiss asked.

"Enough to keep us set with food, utilities, and clothes for five years until you can get a job." I replied.

"Ok, I can do that." Weiss said with a smile.

...

I shoved my bedding into the car I was taking. I figure why hotwire a car when Dad had a perfectly well running one in the backyard that nobody cared about. I then stuffed my school bag that contained my school supplies and my favorite story book. I set Ming neatly atop my little pile and got in the front seat, cranked the car and drove off. I had watched Mom and Dad drive so it seemed simple enough. I mean, step on a pedal, turn a wheel when need be, and watch a monitor telling me how fast thing was going, it was practically child's play.

I cruised at a safe ninety eight miles per hour down the empty highway to Weiss' house where I slammed on my breaks and waited. And waited. And WAITED. Then Weiss decided to show up with her fifty million luggage and her goofy grin. I tapped the stirring wheel in frustration.

"Took you long enough." I spat.

" You don't realize the crap I went through to make sure we had everything set up, do you?" Weiss said as she shoved her things in the back and in the trunk before crawling into the front seat beside me.

"Whatever. LET'S GO HOME!" I exclaimed.

"I'll navigate." Weiss said, pulling out a flashlight to read the directions she printed off of Google.

...

Weiss P.O.V. (Two hours prior)

I looked around. Nobody to be seen. No servants (thank dust) no Dad (thank dust) and no guard grim ( THANK DUST NO GUARD GRIM) . I snuck around the corners with the greatest of ease and stealth, making sure I wouldn't be detected. I squeezed my slim body in-between the crack of the door to the office where I took a laptop and snuck upstairs to my room.

I lied on my bed with the laptop and did as Ruby instructed, making a bank account in her name. The only thing she didn't know was I was the only one that would be accessing this account. I loved her like a sister, she was my best friend, but that made her no less of a dunce. And I couldn't imagine her managing money so it would be my job.

...

"Geez, this house is barely livable. How could anyone deal with the size. It's tiny." I grumbled as I looked at houses. I couldn't find one with our needs. Our requirements... My requirements... Whatever it doesn't matter who's requirements all those houses were utter pieces of crap! I mean, I'm not that picky, I just require a walk in closet, a jet tub, a rain like shower head, a pool, a hot tub, three master suits, a large kitchen, a nice office area, and a garden area, is that really that much to ask for?

I had to also shop with Blake in mind. I had talked on the phone with her when her and Ruby were talking and she seems nice but seriously, how am I supposed to know what faunus like!? I mean before we took them as slaves they were barbaric! Who knows what kind of housing they like? And what about Ruby? What did she like? This was tougher than I thought. "Wait, this is... PERFECT!" I exclaimed upon seeing the perfect house. It had all my requirements plus it came fully ensured. We were set for real! I took a little more money than I should've I'll admit that much, but I wanted us to be able to actually furnish the place so I took a lot more than Ruby said to. Not that she'd find out since I'm managing the money.

...

(Next day.)

I woke up and stretched my arms tiredly. Then I noticed a pair of big silver eyes staring right at me. "GAH!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning, Weissy-chan!" Ruby embraced me tightly. I struggled against the little girl's death grip.

"Good morning, now let go of me!" I yelled. Ruby released me and pouted.

"I was just trying to love on ya. Why are you being so mean about it?" Ruby fake sniffled.

"Well you scared me for starters." I said. "And if you wanted a hug so badly, you should've asked." I said, crawling over to her and wrapping my arms around her. "Good morning, Ruby."

"Morning, Weiss." Ruby murmured. I let go of her and grabbed the laptop.

"We're gonna look at furniture, help me choose." I said. Ruby flopped down next to me.

"Can't we do something more fun like go to the park?" Ruby complained.

"No, we have to furnish the house, Ruby." I said.

"You can be strict sometimes." Ruby groaned.

"I know, I'm a tyrant." I laughed. "Ok, what color scheme do you want for your room?" I asked.

"Red. Red and pink." Ruby replied. I then typed in those details into the furniture website.

"Ok, what I'm going to do is get you a oak wood bed, oak wood dresser, a mirror, and then you may pick out your bed spread, accents, and other things such as chairs." I explained, adding the items to cart.

"Ok, Weiss. Hey, Weiss, are we gonna paint or house?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, we'll go pick out colors later. I made a debut card. Also you should be aware that I've changed our names legally. You are Crystal Mathews and I am Cassidy Mathews. We are sisters and our parents are always working, got it?" I said.

"Yes, sissy." Ruby replied.

"Uh, you can call me Weiss when we're alone." I said.

"But I like Sissy. It's comforting." Ruby begged. I sighed.

"Fine, you may call me Sissy." I gave in. Ruby tackled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Sissy." she murmured. I sighed, returning the embrace gently.

"Your welcome, Ruby." I said.

...

"This is fun!" Ruby exclaimed. I chuckled looking over at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Ruby shielded that section of the wall with her hand.

"You can't see it yet." Ruby said.

"Ok , fine." I said, returning to painting. I kinda regretted letting her do whatever she wanted now. We had bought a ton of paints so really, we could just doodle, which was what I was certain Ruby was doing.

"Sissy, come see it now." Ruby said. I knelt next to her looking at the little picture she painted on the wall. It was a cute little drawing of Ruby, Blake, and I wall in a patch of flowers. Ruby had labeled who was who and at the bottom put 'Our Family' in big red letters. I couldn't help but feel a tear creep down my cheek. Ruby looked a bit distressed now.

"Do you not like it, Weiss?" Ruby asked. I shook my head.

"It's not that. I love it, that's really sweet, Ruby." I said. Ruby pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad, because we three are a big happy family now." Ruby whimpered. I think she was crying now. I squeezed her tightly.

"Yeah, and when Blake comes home, it's be complete." I said, stroking Ruby's black, now a little bit colorfully short hair gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake P.O.V.

_Dear Blake,_

_ WE PAINTED THE HOUSE TODAY! I hope you'll like your room since we already decorated. I tried to pick out things you'd like. I'm happy because our new house is so big. I love it. Oh, and Weiss' birthday is coming up, I'm trying to figure out what I should give her. Do you have any ideas? I love you and miss you. Come home soon, ok?_

_XOXO_

_Ruby Rose_

I folded up the letter and stuffed it in my pillow with the rest. Nobody would ever find them there. I looked around for people and as soon as it was established I was all alone I started to write a letter back.

_ Dear Ruby,_

_ I'm glad you've settled in well. Unfortunately, these people are wasting time we could be spending on our real mission. I mean, why do we risk our lives jumping onto trains and burning them and everyone on them when Alex Schnee is stumbling down the streets half naked and drunk? I've been thinking about just shooting him and coming home. I'm tired of running around, chasing my tail when I can just fix the problem at hand. Was my old home even that better than this? I have no idea. Anyways, if you want to get Weiss something, especially since you're on a budget, maybe you can make her a card. It's always nice to know someone took the time to make you something. Anyways, I have to get back to work. I love you so much and miss you. I promise I'll be home as soon as possible._

_Lots of Love,_

_Blake Belladonna._

I folded the letter and shoved it into an envelope. My eyes scanned my tiny room and landed on my vanity. On top of a clutter of makeup and clothes was a silky black ribbon. I walked over and tied the ribbon over my ears, hiding them from sight. I then snuck out the window and rode my bike to the post office to mail the letter.

...

Ruby P.O.V.

I sat there at the coffee table with paper, a box of crayons and colored pencils, and a TV blaring at me. I was trying to think of a good idea for the card. I mean, I liked the idea of making Weiss a card, I just had no idea what to put. I thought for a second, what would Weiss like. Weiss seemed to like flowers... But she was kinda picky with them. She got into a slap fight with the guy at Lows over him giving her flowers she didn't particularly care for because one bloom wasn't perfect. Butterflies? No, she hates bugs. Hearts? She isn't exactly big on cuddling. We've been in the house for a while now, and we've been friends even longer yet, she never really like it when I told her I loved her. She's been a great friend to me, we're family now, yet she just freezes up with a 'Oh crap how am I going to get out of this?' look on her face. If I got anything, I got a 'I think highly of you as well' or 'sure'. It kinda hurt my feelings to be honest. I mean, is three or four words that hard. I mean, we know how to say it, the least she could do is say it back emotionlessly. I'd take that over her freezing up. I sighed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Drawing?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Well you look happy. Don't tell me you miss that stupid family of yours because I'll lock you in the closet if it keeps you away from them." Weiss said.

"I know." I said.

"Good, because I'm not bluffing, you oaf. Now stop mopping and go outside." Weiss demanded. Good thing I hadn't started on the card, because an angry Weiss was a scary Weiss.

"Ok, Weiss." I got to my feet and stumbled over to the backdoor and went out to the 'great' outdoors. In reality, I knew Weiss just wanted to get the house clean. I had tried helping her out with housework, but I never did it up to Weiss standards, which in the long run just made her more stressed and defeated the purpose of me helping. She just asks I clean my room. Honestly, I really think Weiss is cool for all she does. I mean, we've been in our house for about a month now, and Weiss has stayed on top of cleaning and cooking without fail every day. Maybe it's because she can't stand a dirty house, maybe she likes being top woman, I don't know. Point is, I want to do something nice for Weiss for a change. The problem, I really don't understand how I'm supposed to show her I care. I've learned Weiss shows people she loves them by doing things for them, like when she throws my towels and bathmat in the dryer and give them to me when I decide to take a shower so my stuff is warm. But unlike Weiss, I tend to show people through touch or verbally, two things that apparently make Weiss uncomfortable. Hmm... Flowers... That's it! Weiss' flowers! She loves flowers despite being overly picky about them. Maybe I could take care of her flowers for her. Or better yet, I could get her some flowers some time. I've gone flower shopping enough with her to know what she'd yell at the acne ridden Lows worker over.

I was confident in my decision. I decided for Weiss' birthday I'd get her flowers and a bubble bath basket thingy. I looked up at the clouds. "How can people actually find shapes in them?" I asked myself. " Oh actually, I think I had a bruise in that shape once." Wow, I'm depressing... Oh well.

...

Yang P.O.V.

I walked around my neighborhood. Not that it mattered to me anymore. Ruby had been missing for about a month at that point and Mom and Dad said that we had to find her so we could get rid of her. First of all, why would we waste the energy trying to find her if we're just gonna get rid of her, second of all, by now, she's probably dead or something. Why are we looking? I have no idea. I think they just want to waste my Saturday so I can't go to dinner with Brian. Speaking of which-

"Hey, Yang, what's up?" Brian asked, taking his place next to me on the sidewalk.

"Nothing, my parents are making me look for my stupid sister again." I huffed.

"Honestly, I remember when you used to love Ruby a little too much. What happened?" Brian asked.

"Summer needed me and Ruby couldn't share." I said simply.

"Bull crap." Brian said.

"Excuse me?" I cracked me knuckles.

"Ruby loved you and she loved Summer as well." Brian said.

"SHE KILLED SUMMER!" I yelled.

"No, she didn't! It was an accident! Get your head out of your butt, Yang!" Brian yelled. "Ruby loved you. She loved you a lot." I thought about it. Was I too quick to judge? Maybe Summer's death really was an accident. I felt a hot tear trickle down my face.

"Can we go for dinner or something? I'm stressed." I asked.

"Yeah, you look it too." Brian said, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Why don't we go ahead."

...

Weiss P.O.V.

I snuck into the house, walking lightly so I don't make any noise. I crept to the kitchen and got into the freezer, grabbing an ice pack I got for Ruby since she's doing track team and held it against my eye. It kinda hurt, but that really wasn't the sting of the situation.

_ "We're gonna let you go, but know this: We will be back. And when we are, that little family you've built up will come down with you. Don't even try to run, because we're gonna find you. And how sad will it to watch that little girl suffer? The look on your face will be even more priceless than the one you have right now." a man in a black hood with a monkey tail dancing about said with an ear to ear grin. I shivered after they let go of my arms and untied me from the traffic sign. I looked behind the man to see a little boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a similar tail curled up in what looked to be a bloodstained towel. They both had White Fang tattoos, and black cloaks. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me until she hit a fork in the street and collapsed in tears. After all I had been through, that was literally the scariest, and I had seen some terrors. She buried her face in my hands and cried a bit more before running home, hoping that they weren't following me._

"Weiss?" I turned to see Ruby standing the kitchen with Ming tightly nestled in her arms. She looked afraid, and very worried. "Weiss, what happened to your face?"

"I just fell on my way home." I answered. I couldn't tell Ruby that the White Fang was after us. How could I? I mean, Blake would probably find out and come to Ruby's rescue, so why give the poor thing nightmares.

"N-No you didn't. Something's wrong." Ruby shuddered. I sighed.

"Yes, yes something is wrong, Ruby. But it's my problem, not yours, so please, get a drink of water and go back to bed." I said.

"No, I'm sleeping with you tonight to make sure you're here in the morning." Ruby said.

"I will be, please, don't worry about it." I said.

"No, family take care of each other, and I'm going to take care of you for once." Ruby said stubbornly.

"Fine, but stay on your side of the bed." I said. Ruby cheered and followed me upstairs to my room.

...

Ruby P.O.V.

SPLAT! Who knew eggs broke so easily? I ignored the broken egg on the floor and focused on the matter at hand. The eggs I was cooking. I tried to flip them, but it didn't work very well. I then got the bacon out of the microwave to find them... chard. Chard like that raccoon that pissed off Yang three months ago. Well, Weiss did say she liked her bacon crunchy... I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and poured it into a cup, after spilling about half the carton. I then set everything on a tray and carefully walked up to Weiss' room. Weiss looked up at me from her pillow.

"Ruby," she asked "what are you doing?"

"I made you breakfast in bed. Happy birthday." I said, putting the tray on her nightstand. Weiss sat up and smiled at me.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"Welcome! I'm gonna go clean the kitchen!" I ran down the stairs.

"MY CLEAN!" Weiss called.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake P.O.V.

I ran as quickly as I possibly could. I was really doing this. I was going to kill Alex Schnee. I was tired of keeping Ruby waiting. This was my mission, my whole purpose in joining the White Fang. They were keeping me from it. I had kept Ruby waiting for me long enough. I wanted to go home. I snuck into the mansion with the greatest of ease and crept through the long dark hallways. As I walked, I tried to imagine growing up in a place like this. I could almost see all the Schnees from the first ones learning to walk in the halls. It was weird, but I was a little entertained from the whole thing.

As I opened the door to Alex's office, I found a heart attack had done the job for me. I smiled. Maybe it was morbid, but I didn't get my hands dirty and I was going home. I was returning to my family. Now very giddy, I ran through the halls and out, hopping onto my bike, I pedaled to the address I had memorized.

...

I walked into the house using the key Ruby had sent me. Inside I saw something unexpected. It was a few White Fang members.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I should be asking you that, Blake. The Schnee heiress is hiding here. We're going to kill her and that kid tonight." the buff monkey faunus said. A boy about my age seemed to be a bit ashamed of his position, standing silently beside his father.

"Uhuh! Not going to happen." I pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired a bullet at the man. I heard a shriek come from the hall way.

Weiss P.O.V.

I looked down at Ruby, who was clinging to me for dear life. I heard another gun shot.

"Ruby, run. Run as fast as you possibly can, get away from here." I said, giving Ruby one last squeeze.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Ruby sobbed stubbornly.

"You have to. You've got a lot of potential and I want you to survive. Please, I'll be ok." I begged. Ruby buried her head in my chest and sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sissy." Ruby whimpered.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said.

"Bye bye, Weiss." Ruby sobbed, pulling away from me.

"Hey, Ruby." I said, before Ruby could take off. She looked at me. "I love you. You know, as a sister and all that." A few tears rolled down Ruby's pale cheeks and she ran up and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"I love you too, Sissy." Ruby sobbed. I squeezed her back.

"Now go before they find-" I saw a faunus girl creep into the hall where we hid. Ruby looked up at her with a big grin.

Ruby P.O.V.

"Blake!" I exclaimed, running up to Blake and glomping her. We fell to the floor with a crash. What could I say, I missed her. Blake hugged me back, giggling a bit.

"Hey, Ruby. I'm back, just like I promised." Blake said.

"Uh, is she trying to kill us?" Weiss asked.

"Of course not! I just killed the men that were!" Blake said, rather offended with Weiss' remark.

"Hey, I don't exactly trust you faunus! All your kind ever do is try to kill my family!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should treat us better!" Blake yelled.

"Oh please, you're not a slave are you? Isn't that good enough?" Weiss scoffed.

"You ignorant brat! Because of people like you, I've lived in the poor house for years on end, trying to pay off debt and watching my people starve along with myself!" Blake yelled.

"Well if all you're going to do is mope about that go back and leave us be." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Weiss, Blake, please stop fighting!" I begged.

"S-She started this dispute!" Blake said.

"Weiss, apologize, Blake, apologize as well." I demanded. Weiss and Blake sighed.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of murder." Weiss said half heartedly.

"And." Blake narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"And insulting your race." Weiss huffed.

"Apology excepted, I'm sorry I- What am I apologizing for?" Blake asked.

"Yelling at Weiss." I said.

"Yelling at you." Blake said.

"Apology excepted." Weiss huffed.

"Guys, I'm kinda tired." I yawned.

"I can tell." Blake said, giving me a squeeze. "Come on, show me your room and I'll tuck you in." I got up to my feet and walked upstairs to my room with Blake and Weiss following. I crawled into my bed and lied down. Weiss crawled in on the other side.

"There is no way I'm letting you sleep alone after that incident." Weiss said. I snuggled up against Weiss as Blake drew the covers over us. Blake kissed my forehead and gave the two of us a quick embrace before locking the windows and the door. I looked over at Blake, who was silently pacing the room, obviously on guard. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a deep, deep, sleep.

...

I walked downstairs to the sizzling of bacon. I looked into the kitchen to see Blake serving up eggs on two plates then the bacon. She then set the plates on the table next to two glasses of OJ and started to make the dough for bread. Weiss came down shortly afterwards, sitting next to me at the table.

"Hey, Blake, aren't you eating?" I asked.

"No, I have to finish the bread, clean the house, go hunting, and then later get dinner on the table. I have no time." Blake said as she kneaded the dough.

"Um, I beg your pardon, but house cleaning is _my _responsibility." Weiss spoke up.

"Ok, if you have your heart set on it, go ahead. I hate dusting. But like it or not, I'm cooking." Blake said.

"Go ahead, I'm not big on the culinary arts." Weiss said, taking a bite of egg. I finished stuffing my face to speak.

"Yeah, Blake's a really good cook too so it may be a good idea." I added.

"Yes, but I'm cleaning." Weiss confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, there is a major plot twist. Just a warning.

...

...

Yang P.O.V.

Ok seriously?

"I'm telling you, the bills were paid!" Mom screamed.

"Then why are we getting emails telling us to pay them?!" Dad yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Hey, I'm hungry let's go get some dinner!"

"How does Steak sound?!"  
"Great, I'll go get ready!"

Wow, problem resolved.

...

Ruby P.O.V.

"I told you to stay away from my hardwood floors while I'm mopping, flea bag!" Weiss yelled. I was sitting on the couch, holding my chin with my hands.

"I'm trying to get dinner on the table, Paris Hilton!" Blake hissed.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

"I'm NOTHING like that wench!"

"Well this 'Flea Bag' isn't going to take crap from you!"

"What's for dinner?!"

"I've yet to start it!"

"Let's go get some steak or something!"

"Ok! Ruby go get into some nicer clothes." I nodded and ran up to my room, changing into a red dress shirt and black skater skirt along with my favorite black boots before running back downstairs and grabbing my purse from the rack. Weiss grabbed her purse and we walked out to the car where Blake was waiting in the driver's seat.

...

Yang P.O. V.

I sat there in the car, looking out the window emotionlessly. I turned to see something in the seat beside me. It was a ribbon with the word 'Ming' written on it. The ribbon must have belonged to Ruby since she named her teddy bear that. I sighed and turned my attention back to the small town outside.

_(Yang) In an empty place with nothing around,_

you suddenly tripped and started to cry.

It's okay; it's surely just a prank

by the naughty twilight.

(Ruby)We must return home soon,

before it gets dark.

Beyond the lake's horizon,

the devil was sneering evilly.

(Yang) "Let me swallow you into my black belly

so that we can play together!"

We must return home soon,

before we get eaten.

(Ruby) The small chest that we hid

in the sandy beach

has been engulfed by night's darkness,

and can no longer be found.

(Yang and Ruby) Let's divide the twilight

between the two of us.

(Yang) I'll be the daytime.

(Ruby) I'll be the nighttime.

(Both) When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky.

The third chime of the bell

is the signal that the devil is waking up.

With a very greedy look on his face,

he keeps gazing this way at us.

(Yang) I will not share my snack with you!

Saying that he was hungry,

the devil put on a wretched look.

"Even if I were to swallow the whole world,

my belly will still be hungry."

(Ruby) I feel really sorry for him, so I'll share my snack.

"Thank you, noble prince.

To repay your generosity,

I'll tell you a little secret

about this ocean."

(Both) Let's divide the twilight

between the two of us.

(Ruby) Don't worry, I'll share with you later

the wonderful secret of this ocean.

(Both) Let's divide the twilight

between the two of us.

(Yang) I'll be the daytime.

(Ruby) I'll be the nighttime.

(Both) When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky

_ "Oh how cute!" Mrs. Capiletti, the principal at Grape Vine Elementary School cued. Ruby giggled and linked arms with me again. _

_ "Thank you, Mrs. C!" Ruby exclaimed._

_ "Yeah, thanks." I said with a grin. I was seven and Ruby was five at the time. We had just finished our number for the school talent show. Mom and Dad walked over to us and gave us both a big hug. Ruby yawned._

_ "Can we go home? I'm tired." Ruby said._

_ "Hold on, they're about to announce the winners." Dad said._

_ "Third place is... Terra and Blake Belladonna with Canterella. Second Place is Ruby and Yang Xia Long with The Twilight Prank. And finally, first place is Brian with Spice." Mrs. C announced. My shoulders dropped. We were in trouble. Though Brian worked his butt off, I was happy he got proper recognition , but still, I didn't like getting in trouble. Ruby clung to me tightly, obviously afraid of what our punishment might be, so I stroked her hair a bit._

_ "It'll be ok." I whispered._

_ "You young ladies are in BIG trouble. You just wait until we get home." Mom glared. I sighed and nodded._

_..._

_ "Hey, do you want me to read you a story?" I asked a crying Ruby curled up in my arms. She nodded with a sniffle and I grabbed the book at our feet. "Let's see, how about-" _

_ "The Little Match Girl?" Ruby suggested._

_ "Ok, we'll read that." I said, flipping to the story in the book. _

Most terribly cold it was; it snowed, and was nearly quite dark, and evening- the last evening of the year. In this cold and darkness there went along the street a poor little girl, bareheaded, and with naked feet. When she left home she had slippers on, it is true; but what was the good of that? They were very large slippers, which her mother had hitherto worn; so large were they; and the poor little thing lost them as she scuffled away across the street, because of two carriages that rolled by dreadfully fast.

One slipper was nowhere to be found; the other had been laid hold of by an urchin, and off he ran with it; he thought it would do capitally for a cradle when he some day or other should have children himself. So the little maiden walked on with her tiny naked feet, that were quite red and blue from cold. She carried a quantity of matches in an old apron, and she held a bundle of them in her hand. Nobody had bought anything of her the whole livelong day; no one had given her a single farthing.

She crept along trembling with cold and hunger-a very picture of sorrow, the poor little thing!

The flakes of snow covered her long fair hair, which fell in beautiful curls around her neck; but of that, of course, she never once now thought. From all the windows the candles were gleaming, and it smelt so deliciously of roast goose, for you know it was New Year's Eve; yes, of that she thought.

In a corner formed by two houses, of which one advanced more than the other, she seated herself down and cowered together. Her little feet she had drawn close up to her, but she grew colder and colder, and to go home she did not venture, for she had not sold any matches and could not bring a farthing of money: from her father she would certainly get blows, and at home it was cold too, for above her she had only the roof, through which the wind whistled, even though the largest cracks were stopped up with straw and rags.

Her little hands were almost numbed with cold. Oh! a match might afford her a world of comfort, if she only dared take a single one out of the bundle, draw it against the wall, and warm her fingers by it. She drew one out. "Rischt!" how it blazed, how it burnt! It was a warm, bright flame, like a candle, as she held her hands over it: it was a wonderful light. It seemed really to the little maiden as though she were sitting before a large iron stove, with burnished brass feet and a brass ornament at top. The fire burned with such blessed influence; it warmed so delightfully. The little girl had already stretched out her feet to warm them too; but-the small flame went out, the stove vanished: she had only the remains of the burnt-out match in her hand.

She rubbed another against the wall: it burned brightly, and where the light fell on the wall, there the wall became transparent like a veil, so that she could see into the room. On the table was spread a snow-white tablecloth; upon it was a splendid porcelain service, and the roast goose was steaming famously with its stuffing of apple and dried plums. And what was still more capital to behold was, the goose hopped down from the dish, reeled about on the floor with knife and fork in its breast, till it came up to the poor little girl; when-the match went out and nothing but the thick, cold, damp wall was left behind. She lighted another match. Now there she was sitting under the most magnificent Christmas tree: it was still larger, and more decorated than the one which she had seen through the glass door in the rich merchant's house.

Thousands of lights were burning on the green branches, and gaily-colored pictures, such as she had seen in the shop-windows, looked down upon her. The little maiden stretched out her hands towards them when-the match went out. The lights of the Christmas tree rose higher and higher, she saw them now as stars in heaven; one fell down and formed a long trail of fire.

"Someone is just dead!" said the little girl; for her old grandmother, the only person who had loved her, and who was now no more, had told her, that when a star falls, a soul ascends to God.

She drew another match against the wall: it was again light, and in the lustre there stood the old grandmother, so bright and radiant, so mild, and with such an expression of love.

"Grandmother!" cried the little one. "Oh, take me with you! You go away when the match burns out; you vanish like the warm stove, like the delicious roast goose, and like the magnificent Christmas tree!" And she rubbed the whole bundle of matches quickly against the wall, for she wanted to be quite sure of keeping her grandmother near her. And the matches gave such a brilliant light that it was brighter than at noon-day: never formerly had the grandmother been so beautiful and so tall. She took the little maiden, on her arm, and both flew in brightness and in joy so high, so very high, and then above was neither cold, nor hunger, nor anxiety-they were with God.

But in the corner, at the cold hour of dawn, sat the poor girl, with rosy cheeks and with a smiling mouth, leaning against the wall-frozen to death on the last evening of the old year. Stiff and stark sat the child there with her matches, of which one bundle had been burnt. "She wanted to warm herself," people said. No one had the slightest suspicion of what beautiful things she had seen; no one even dreamed of the splendor in which, with her grandmother she had entered on the joys of a new year.

_ I looked down at Ruby, who was fast asleep. I grinned before squeezing her a bit tighter and closing my eyes to sleep as well._

"YANG!" Dad yelled. I snapped out of my own little world to face him.

"Y-Yes?" I shook. How long had he been yelling my name?

"Get out of the car." he said. I nodded and slipped out of the car, grabbing my purse to take with me. I followed my parents into the restaurant where we were seated across from what looked to be a black haired girl wearing a bow who was chatting up the waitress.

"And that is why our tax dollars should be going to the starving children in the poor houses. And we need to enforce faunus child labor laws. I knew a girl that lost her arm in a dust mine, then later it collapsed and she was killed. We need to protect these kids, it shouldn't matter what race they are." the girl explained.

"Listen, these kids are just as bad as their barbarian parents." the waitress said.

"They can't help they were born a faunus. Not all faunus are evil, a lot of White Fang members are simply trying to get out of the poor house. Have you ever been at one? They are packed with starving little kids and teenagers that have no idea what to do with them."

"I still say we exterminate them."

"They're innocent. They've done nothing to you. You racist humans have your head stuck in the Faunus War. It's over. It's been over. It's not fair that these little kids are becoming orphans because people are killing their parents and there is no justice for those crimes. It's not fair, and it's only creating a monster that wouldn't be there if you retards would just let it go. They aren't all evil."

"Whatever you say kid." and with that the waitress walked off. The girl's bow... Twitched. She needed to get that thing in check. Then something I didn't think I'd see happened. Ruby, and some other girl sat down with the black haired girl I was assuming to be a faunus in hiding.

"RUBY!" Dad yelled. Ruby's attention snapped to us and I noticed she visibly froze. The two other girls shot up and blocked Ruby with their arms.

"Don't even think about it." the black haired girl hissed.

"She's not going anywhere." the white haired girl added.

"She's MY daughter!" Dad slapped the white haired girl across the face knocking her to the floor. Ruby darted to her side, helping the girl to her feet.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine." the girl now known as Weiss said.

"Blake, what do we do?" Ruby asked. The black haired faunus sympathizer kicked Dad then took off running, grabbing Ruby and Weiss' hands and rushing out of the restaurant. I looked around a few times before running after them. I hadn't seen my sister in a year. And I'd been having awful dreams, they were all reminding me of a relationship we once shared. I killed it, I killed what could've been my best friend forever, I just wanted to apologize really quick, make sure Ruby would be ok.

Ruby P.O.V.

"I think we lost them." Blake panted.

"D-Do you think they were trying to take me back?" I asked.

"I have no doubts they were planning on finishing you off." Weiss said coldly, looking out at the scenery below us over the side of the old bridge.

"It's pretty." I said happily.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful view." Blake grinned. I wrapped an arm around their waists and brought them closer to me.

"We should camp some time, that'd be really fun." I smiled.

"Ugh, why would I go sit out with the bugs?" Weiss scoffed.

"Aw, poor little princess can't learn to rough it." Blake teased.

"Shut up, Belladonna if you know what's good for you!" Weiss screamed. Suddenly I heard a panting from behind us. We turned around to see Yang, holding her knees and breathing heavily.

"I. Finally. Found. You." Yang panted, regaining her posture. Blake hissed at Yang.

"Chill, Kitten, I'm not going to hurt her, I'm only want to talk for a little bit." Yang said.

"Not on my watch. You've done enough damage." Blake hissed. Yang started to walk over to us. "Don't come any closer. You're not touching my little sister."

"Excuse me, she was mine first." Yang growled, her eyes turning red with anger.

"You had your chance. You screwed up." Weiss glared.

"I'm tired of having to keep my apologies to myself!" Yang exploded. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Let me say goodbye. I'm not losing Ruby without saying goodbye and sorry."

"Make it quick, but you can't touch her." Weiss said, allowing Yang to wander over to us. Yang sighed.

"I screwed up." Yang started.

"You really did. I thought we were friends." I said sadly.

"We used to be. I would do anything to take it all back, keep that bond we once had. I should've never blamed you for Summer's death and if you could ever forgive me, I would be so thankful." Yang begged.

"You were the worst sister anyone could ever have. You hurt me several times. Heck, you beat on me for no reason. I cried myself to sleep every night because of what you did to me. But somehow, I couldn't grow to hate you. I could've taken the easy way out and called the police, but that would take you out of our home as well, and I couldn't let you get separated from Mom and Dad. So if you want me to forgive you... The answer is yes. I've been waiting for your friendship again for a very long time, and I thought that this would never happen, so I'm very happy to hear you want to be friends again, just never hit me again, ok?" I extended my pinkie. Yang smiled up at me and threw her arms around me, squeezing my guts out.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Weiss freaked

"Let go of her." Blake hissed. I just wrapped my arms around Yang into return.

"I've missed you." I whispered. Yang squeezed me tighter.

"I love you and I am so sorry." Yang whimpered.

"It's ok. I love you too, so let's be friends again, ok?" I offered.

"Y-Yeah." Yang stuttered. Blake put her hand on my shoulder and yanked on it lightly, a silent plead for me to let go of Yang, which I complied. "So are you three foster sisters?"

"Nope! We all live in a big house alone. We take care of each other. This is Blake and Weiss." I introduced.

"Good to know you're going to be ok." Yang said.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Trust me, she's a lot safer with us than she'll ever be with you." Blake glared.

"Hey, I've changed, can't you give me a second chance?" Yang asked.

"No, you are pretending. People like you don't change." Weiss growled.

"Good to know I'm gonna have to lose an arm and a leg trying to spend some quality time with MY sister." Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake and Weiss.

"Come on, guys, stop fighting for my sake." I begged. THUNDER! "GAH!"

"It's raining." Blake commented.

"No drr, Sherlock. " Yang growled.

"Shut up, I'm not done with you." Blake hissed.

"Yeah, if you go anywhere near our Ruby, we're going to literally kill you." Weiss scowled. Yang frowned.

"Stop holding a grudge against me when I'm trying to change. You're making it harder."

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

"Enough, Ruby, we are trying to protect you." Weiss said.

I glared at the three before climbing up on the side of the bridge and shouting, "Hey! Look at me!" Their attention snapped to me. I was walking along the edge with a grin.

"Ruby! Get down here before you slip!" Weiss scolded.

"Not until you guys stop fighting and become friends. Like it or not, I still love Yang, and I shouldn't have to give up any of you." I crossed my arms.

"Not going to happen, you said it yourself she beat you." Blake reasoned.

"And she's being the bigger dog and asking for forgiveness." I stated.

"Listen, I'll leave you guys in peace, I just wanted to fix what I broke before never seeing my baby sister again." Yang defended, starting to walk away.

"WAIT! SIS! " I started to run when I slipped and fell off the side of the bridge. "SISSY!"

...

Yang P.O.V.

"RUBY!" I ran over and tried to grab her but it was too late when she hit the water with a splash. I saw her float to the top, obviously unconscious. Blake's eyes widened as she jumped into the water and started to swim after Ruby, I doing the same shortly after.

"Enough! You've caused enough damage! If you really loved Ruby, you'd leave her alone!" Blake yelled, as she reached out for Ruby. I happened to grab Ruby first and pull her close.

"Well I guess I don't love her as much as you do because I can't let go of her!" I yelled, my voice being muffled by the water. I started to paddle towards the edge where a panicked Weiss was standing, ready to retrieve our younger sister. I reached her out to the snowy girl who quickly took Ruby into her arms and started to try and wake up the girl Blake and I crawled out of the water and shook the sleeping girl before us.

"Come on! Come on! Ruby, come on! I'm not letting you die!" Blake shouted through her tears. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. We all just hoped that our little Ruby would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby P.O.V.

** "Rwuby! Rwuby!" a toddler's voice called. I looked around in the darkness, hoping for some light. Eventually, I saw a bright, white light approaching me. I looked up and saw a young woman with tons of red spirals flying everywhere around her, freckles that scattered across her cheeks and nose, and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with a white cape flowing behind her. Curled up in the woman's arms was a giggling little Summer. Summer's long blonde hair was in two loosely curled pigtails, her silver eyes shimmered with happiness, and she was wearing all white. "Rwby sis!" Summer exclaimed, reaching out to me. **

** "Hello, Ruby," the woman nodded at me.**

** "W-Where am I?" I asked.**

** "In a coma. It is undecided whether you are a goner or not. This gives you the ability to speak to angels like us," the woman explained. " and it gives us angels a way of saying a few unspoken words to our loved ones. Do you know who I am, Ruby?"**

** "I-I can't say I do. You look a little bit familiar. Where you on the news or something, because I have the feeling I've seen you in a photo or something," I explained, ringing my wrists. The woman chuckled.**

** "Don't worry, it's ok that you don't remember me. I'm Weiss' mother, Amber Schnee. She takes after her father as you can tell," the angel laughed.**

** "Oh, s-sorry, Mrs. Schnee, I've only seen your picture once or twice. Weiss doesn't like talking about family that much so..."**

** "And understandably so. I wish I had been able to stay with her, her father wasn't always the monster she grew up with," Amber explained.**

** "You share the same eye color," I murmured.**

** "Yes, but her father has this eye color as well. The icy appearance is a trademark of the Schnees. Ever since Eva Schnee, the oldest recorded Schnee," Amber laughed.**

** "Siswy!" Summer kept trying to grab me. Amber hand me Summer to hold, which I excepted without a second thought. "Sisswy!"**

** "H-Hey, Summer," I whispered. Summer threw her little arms around me and squeezed me with all her strength.**

** "I wuve wu," Summer cooed.**

** "I-I love you too, Summer. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," I felt tears trickle down my face. Summer now had a worried experession.**

** "Why is Sisswy swad?" Summer asked, cocking her head to the side.**

** "I hurt Summer," I whispered.**

** "No, Sisswy didn't wurt Summer. Summer got wurt bwy mweanie pwants wawa," Summer waved her hands around in the air. "Summer Knwows Rwuby Sisswy wuves her very mwuch, jwust wike Yang Sisswy." I embraced Summer tighter.**

** "You're right, I love you a lot," I murmured. Another flash of light and two other angels appeared. A tall man with wolf ears, black hair, and blue eyes stood next to a woman with long wavy black hair, violet cat ears, and golden eyes. They walked over to me and gave me a gentle smile.**

** "Hello, little miss Ruby," the woman smiled warmly at me.**

** "Give this to Blake, it's a few letters to her from her family," the man handed me a stack of envelopes after the woman took Summer into her arms. **

** "Are you guys Blake's mom and dad?" I asked.**

** "Yes, we are," the woman chuckled. "I'm Lolia and this is my husband, Jonile." **

** "It's nice to meet you. Blake misses you guys a lot," I said.**

** "It's a tough world to make it in, especially as a young faunus girl. Unfortunately, there are things that you can't control," Lolia said sadly.**

** "She's a wonderful girl though! She's like a big sister too me. So is Weiss, but they tend to show they care about me in different ways. Blake's pretty verbal and gives lots of hugs, but Weiss will do things for you," I explained.**

** "Weiss doesn't understand the whole concept of love. We've been keeping an eye on you girls, you're all doing a good job taking care of each other," Amber said.**

** "I-I just wish I've done more, Blake and Weiss take care of everything. Blake cooks and Weiss cleans because she's so picky about how it has to be cleaned," I sighed.**

** "You keep them from killing each other," Jonile shrugged.**

** "I think you've given Blake and Weiss a common ground. They both love you very dearly. Plus, I feel you take care of their emotional needs while they care for your physical needs," Lolia explained. The group was in silence for a while.**

** "A-Am I going to be ok?" I asked. Nobody answered, as if they didn't hear me.**

**...**

Blake P.O.V.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Weiss," I started.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Weiss."

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"WEISS!" I shouted, tired of being ignored.

"What do you want?" Weiss looked up at me with a look of utter terror on her face.

"S-Sorry, you were just ignoring me so I... How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"No, Blake, I couldn't be peachier! In fact, this is by far the best day of my life. Why don't we go ride magical rainbows of into wonderland and just forget that Ruby's DYING!" Weiss shouted the last part.

"Look, you may be a little witch on a broomstick, but I've grown to love you the same way I love Ruby. I want Ruby to be ok too, trust me, this is one of the scariest moments, but your well being is concerning me at the moment," I explained.

"I-I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"A-Afraid. There I said it! I, Weiss Schnee am scared out of my mind! I'm afraid we're gonna lose Ruby! When my aunt died, Ruby was the only person that would be kind to me. I don't want to lose our little sister. We've built up a nice little family, the three of us, and I don't want it to fall apart," Weiss explained, fighting off tears.

"It's perfectly acceptable to be scared in situation like this. In fact, we seem to have some competition," I motioned over to Yang, who was unknotting her spirals with her slim fingers uncomfortably.

"She _won't_ get our Ruby. She screwed up too much to ever be redeemed," Weiss said in a voice filled with utter hate.

"I don't like her either. Unfortunately, with my criminal record and with our secret identities, we can't get rid of her so easily," I sighed.

"We _have _to get rid of her. Besides, you are looking at Weiss Victoria Schnee the Second. If I've learned anything from my family, if your enemy meets a 'Tragic, Unexpected, Accident', you'll always get your way," Weiss said in an almost blood thirsty voice. Much like Adam's when he spoke of the young heiress. I looked over at Yang once more, who was now attempting to take a nap, or so I guessed, but only ending up in tears. Was she changed? No, Blake, she can't change. She's evil and always will be, Aku no Mesume.

"It's our job to protect Ruby, and I think despite Ruby's desire to befriend her bio sister once more, it's a bad idea to let them spend time together. Yang- She could potentially harm Ruby again, and I can't risk letting Ruby get hurt when I promised I'd protect her like the family we are," I sighed.

"Don't feel bad for her, she's barely getting what she deserves," Weiss snorted. I looked back at Yang. Weiss was right. Yang WAS Aku No Mesume, and nothing would change her.

...

Yang P. O.V.

In a little port on the outskirts of town  
A young girl stands alone.  
By the sea, there existed  
An old tradition from long before

"Write your wish on a piece of parchment  
And place it in a little bottle.  
If you let it flow with the sea, someday  
Your wish will come true"

Flow along, little glass bottle.  
With a message containing a wish  
On the other side of the horizon  
There, it quietly disappears.

You always did everything for my sake  
that I wanted, and yet...  
I was always so selfish  
And troublesome to you.

You, who grants my wishes  
Are no longer here  
Will my thoughts, on this sea  
Arrive at their destination?

Flow along, little wish  
Tears and regret  
When I realized my sins  
It was always after everything was already over

Flow along, little glass bottle  
With a message containing a wish  
On the other side of the horizon  
There, it quietly disappears

Flow along, little wish  
Tears and regret  
"If we were to be reborn..."

The cold air from the vent blew against my neck, making my shiver. Semblances had their odd drop ins and outs. It seemed my usual over heated body tempeture was dropping pretty low. Maybe it was soul crushing regret, maybe it was the air vent, either way, I only cared about the doctor's results. Suddenly, I heard someone coming towards me. It was Brian, who sat next to me.

"I got your text," he said simply.

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Why did I ever... Why did I screw up a bond that could've lasted forever? Why did I have to go and lose somebody to my own selfishness? Why did I ever hate Ruby when I love her? Why is this so... Complicated..."

"Because it's this thing called life. Yang, stop pretending that you're not dealing with a storm similar to the one you put Ruby through. I can't figure out which one would be worse. I mean, for years, you were Ruby 's safe place was you, then you turned on her. Then there's your situation." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm no fool."

"You're kidding right? I'm totally fine. Nothing's going on. In fact, if I could take back everything I did to Ruby and have her back, my life would be perfect," I crossed my arms.

"Then why do I keep finding you crying in the night?" Brian narrowed his eyes at me.

"Seriously, I'm an eleven year old girl," I glared.

"Bitter sobs are a lot different than 'I feel like crap' crying."

"Well, even if there was a problem, it'd be NONE of your business. It's my life, not yours," I wrapped up the argument.

"So you'd like to hurt more people you love?" Brian whispered.

"I'm fine, now drop it Brian." I growled.

"Fine, but I'm still worried."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly fine all things considered."

...

_"Yang, what happened to your face?!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed when I sat in my seat at class. I sighed._

_ "I tripped over my feet and landed on a glass coffee table," I slurred. It was a half truth. I did land on a coffee table. It wasn't exactly as easy as tripping over my feet though. Let's just say, I lost a major basketball game._

_ "Oh my, you must have hit it pretty hard for that much damage done!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed._

_ "Yeah, it kinda sucked," I said with a fake grin. _

_ "Yang, are you ok? Does your side still hurt?" Brian asked._

_ "No, it's fine now, don't worry about me," I said._

...\

Weiss P.O.V.

"Are you Crystal's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, our parents are on an urgent business trip," I responded.

"Well, I have some bad news..." the doctor said. I froze. "She may never wake up. She went into shock from the blood she lost when she cracked open her head, plus the water in her lungs we barely were able to keep her from internally drowning. She had cardiac arrest, thankfully, we were able to stop it and stop the bleeding from her head. But she can't breathe by herself, she's on life support to keep her alive."

"A-Are you serious?" I asked, my voice quivering and my body violently shaking.

"I'm afraid so. Are you her sister or something?"

"Y-Yes, Briana and I," I motioned to Blake.

"Well, we are very sorry about her condition. You can go in and see her if you would like." I nodded and started for Ruby's room. Blake followed behind me, opening the door to reveal a white room filled with many machines. Curled up on the hospital bed with tear stains on her cheeks, was a beat up looking Ruby, who was connected to so many machines. Her head was bandaged up, covering all of the back of her head and her forehead, she had bandages on her arms, one of which I discovered to be a cast along with her ankle. I felt weakness take over. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and quite frankly, I wasn't concerned enough about my image to try and stop them. Blake and I knelt next to her bed and looked at the sleeping girl. Blake wetted a rag in the sink and wiped away her tear stains before kissing her little nose. I just held her hand gently. As we stayed with her, I saw Ruby's distressed expression turn into a gentle smile, one that made the poor child look like a sleeping angel.


	8. Finale

Ruby P.O.V.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. All I could hear was tap, tap, tap with an occasional whimper. Tap, tap, tappidy tap, tap. I couldn't comprehend anything anyone was saying, and I soon found another irritating noise. Beep, beep, beeeeeep, beep! Beep! Beepidy beep, beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! NYA! SO LOUD!**

Weiss P.O.V.

"Beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" the heart monitor screamed at a decibel loud enough to make me deaf. The doctor's came rushing in and quickly pulled me away. I shuddered.

"W-What is the meaning of this!?" I demanded.

"She's having another heart attack, I'd suggest you leave, young lady," a male doctor said.

"She's obviously gonna need the anesthesia longer, her body's not reacting well to waking up," another doctor said. Soon enough, I couldn't see Ruby anymore, all I could see was a bunch of doctors crowded around the hospital bed. I covered my ears and sunk to the floor, not liking the loud beeping which was screaming like a frightened child. I felt a few tear trickle down my cheeks. No sense in trying to hide it, this was scary.

Ruby P.O.V.

** "Get her back on the anesthesia," a voice demanded. I then realized something, the real world was coming back to me. I tried my hardest to wake up, but something kept stopping me. Suddenly, I could feel something blowing against my face. I forced my eyes open to find myself surrounded by doctors.**

They quickly removed my mask, and looked at the heart monitor, which had apparently gone back to normal. They backed away and started to leave. In the corner I saw Weiss, curled up and... Crying.

"W-Weiss," I began, my voice shaking from weakness. Weiss quickly looked up and rushed over to me, enveloping my into a tight hug.

"You utter DUNCE! You could've been killed!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You wouldn't stop fighting," I defended.

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you're awake and ok."

"Where's Blake and Yang?" I asked. Weiss released me and gave me a funny look.

"Blake is at home preparing a meal for the two of us," Weiss replied.

"What about Yang?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Can I call her?"

"She left two months ago, she told us that she thought it'd be best that she walked out of your life, that you were going to be safer without her. She's right, you don't need her," Weiss explained.

"T-Two months?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, that's how long you've been sleeping," Weiss said.

"Two months... That's a long time," I sighed.

"We've been worried sick about you, Ruby. Look, Blake's gonna be here soon enough, so don't be all sad. Smile for us, we haven't seen it in a very long time," Weiss reasoned. I grinned up at her.

"Ok, Weissy-chan!" I chirped.

"Don't call me Weissy."

...

"Blakey!" I exclaimed upon seeing Blake walk into the hospital room with a basket that had a heavenly smell. "MMM, what's that smell?"

"R-Ruby, you're awake!" Blake jumped.

"Yeah, I've been awake for a few hours now," I responded.

"She's been dancing around the room to J-pop for hours now," Weiss sighed. Despite the pain at first, my injuries had healed pretty nicely, and being cooped up in the bed for so long made me want to just run around. Weiss had kept me in the room, telling me I needed to behave and stay inside of the white room. Blake sat down on my bed, setting the basket down as well. I ran over and crawled into her lap with a yawn.

"I'm tired now," I yawned.

"Here, eat my portion of the tuna noodle before you fall asleep," Blake sat me up and pulled a little dish of tuna noodle mixed with peas. I grabbed the fork from Blake and began to eat for the first time in two months.

...

_ Yang P.O.V._

_ I looked around. There was an odd feeling of victory for some reason. The glass around me shattered from the glass door of the office. I looked up at Mom and Dad from the floor._

_ "Ruby's location dies with me, you'll never find her," I grinned. Maybe this really was the end, but I still got my way. When I had spoken to Weiss and Blake, I decided it was best to stay out of Ruby's life, and let them love her for me. In return for them not dissing me out after I had been forgiven by Ruby, I promised to keep them safe by never letting anyone know their location, where they'd be safe. I promised to protect Ruby from a distance. _

_ "You little brat! WHERE IS SHE!" Mom yelled._

_ "Not gonna tell. Face it, I won, you lost," I said in a weak voice, pulling myself to my feet by using the railing of the stairs. Dad grabbed me by my hair._

_ "TELL US!"_

_ "No." Suddenly I felt my stomach stay at the top of the stairs as I fell down the rest. Falling to the bottom, I weakly looked up at the ceiling. "I love you, baby sister, it's all over now, you're safe," I whispered as the world around me became black and mute._

...

Ruby P.O.V. (A year later)

"Ruby, Blake and I need to speak to you about something," Weiss started. I looked up at her and smiled. I was on the couch watching a movie with my new black kitten, Mayonaka.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. Blake and Weiss sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's not good news, just so you know," Blake warned.

"What happened? Is everybody going to be ok?" I asked.

"Ruby, you know your biological sister, Yang?" Weiss started.

"Is she coming to visit? I've been dying to see her!" I exclaimed, getting excited. I knew Blake and Weiss weren't fond of her, but I missed her. We had become friends again on that day on the bridge, I wanted all three of my big sisters to be with me from that day forward. Unfortunately, Yang had been absent.

"No, she's not coming home, Ruby," Blake shook her head.

"Then what about Yang?" I asked.

"We should've been more forgiving to her. She really was honest in her apology and we should've excepted. You, we're proud of you for forgiving her so easily and welcoming her back with open arms. She loved you as dearly as we do, we know that now. Yang, she was protecting us, keeping us safe from your parents from a distance. They've been searching everywhere for you, she wouldn't let them know and she paid for it," Blake said.

"Is Yang ok?" I asked, worried for my sister.

"No, Yang's dead. She was killed a few nights ago, they found her stuffed into a packing box in the closet. The police arrested your parents so they are no longer a threat. The neighbors, Olive Green if I remember correctly, they're having a funeral, you were invited to attend," Weiss finished. I felt tears stream down my face. Even if you hurt me so badly, I loved her dearly. She was a always my big sister, I always loved her, I always wanted to be her friend. She... She died because of me. How was I supposed to live with that? I began to sob uncontrollably, so Blake pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, we've got you," Blake whispered.

...

(5 years later)

Oh, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens  
I told her the angles were all wrong  
Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
I want bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra

I swung from a swing in the woods, trying to remember the blank memories I had locked away for years. Soon enough, I saw a little girl with fuzzy black hair and a red dress run toward me. The thing was, I was right in front of a six foot deep hole. She ran right into it, but dropped her teddy bear. I hopped off of the swing and tossed the teddy bear into the hole. Looking inside, there was also a blonde girl in there. What a shame. At least now they're sad story would be buried alive with them, right Blake, Weiss?


	9. Explaination!

Hey, guys! For those of you who did not understand the ending of If Family Cared, here is a summary of what was supposed to happen.

Ok, so Ruby, after dealing with lots of depression and stress, tries her best to bury any memory of Yang and her old family. She buries all those memories deep into her soul where she couldn't retrieve them and replaced them with fuzzy, fake memories of growing up with Blake and Weiss. As she grows, she realizes that the memories of Blake and Weiss are fake, but having forgotten everything else, she goes with it. As a teen, she lives her life wondering about what she had buried and if it was as bad as she had initially thought, but has no motivation to discover the secret torture and torment.

When the little girl in the red dress ran into the six foot hole, it represented the old Ruby, the one covered in bruises and longing for love and care, being buried where she'd never be seen again. When Ruby dropped the teddy bear back in the hole with little Ruby, it represented Ming being buried with Yang when at the funeral, which I did not mention. The little blonde girl already in the hole was Yang, who was supposed to be buried along with old Ruby, deep, deep, down where they, as well as their sad stories would be forgotten and never seen again. It was all a symbol of Ruby burying her past away, shoving it to the bottom of her soul where she could never find it and be tormented by it again.

I'm coming out with a video. It follows Ruby at college when mysterious things start to happen. She goes out to explore, but exactly WHO is that weird girl that keeps poking her nose where it doesn't belong? And how does she know Ruby's name?


	10. Video

The Video is at . Type If Family Cared Epilogue Kibo Brent into search and you should find it.


End file.
